Curtis du Freak
by Lilian'Chic
Summary: Ever since Ponyboy came home from a three month getaway Camp, he's been noticing that the Gang has been acting  strange, especially Soda. Will the Gang tell him what's going on, or will he have to find out himself? OOC Incest Dominant and Possessive Soda*
1. Coming Home

**A/N:** It's me again! And I've came up with a new Fanfic _Outsiders_ story. Some of you might already know whats the story gonna be about just from reading the Title. If you do, keep it to your selves, we don't need any spoilers...

**Disclaimer:**As usual, the Movie/Book belongs to the magnificent S.E. Hinton.

**WARNING: **If you can't stand slash, incest, or any type of sexual activity, don't even glance at this story. If you choose to ignore this, you've been warned...

**Reminder:** Dally and Johnny are alive. Yay!

Other than that, EN_**JOY**_!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<br>*****^**~Coming Home~**^*****

I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know My Kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming...

**Artist:**Diddy-Dirty Money

* * *

><p>I stopped rocking my feet against the wooden bench that I was sitting on, then twisted my head to the left, then to the right, before starting the whole process over again. I've been waiting here for ten minutes, and I'm already getting impatient.<p>

_Stop. Left. Right. Again._

I slipped my heavy burgundy bag-that was filled with a 3 months supply of clothes, books, comb, toothbrush,etc-and dropped it on the bench with a loud _thump_, and ran a hand through my thick, wild hair, before letting out a heavy sigh that went through the thick, silenced air.

Darry let me go to a 3 month getaway Camp. He thought that I need some time away from home, while Soda saying the complete opposite. But this time, I agreed with Darry, (Unbelievable, isn't it?) and told Soda that I didn't mind going away for awhile. The same night I was leaving, Soda locked me in a tight-grip hug, gave me a quick peck on the lips, and reminded me that anytime I was ready to go home, give him or Darry a call.

God, he's thinking that I'm going to War-God Forbid-and never coming back.

Then, starting on week 2 , I started to feel Homesick. But I didn't call, for Darry's sake, so the Gang wouldn't think that I wasn't capable enough of staying at a Camp for a few weeks.

It's not like I didn't have a good time, cause I did. Me and another group of boys went hiking, played ball games, sat around the campfire...you know, Camp stuff. But later on, when it was time to go in our tents, one of the boys who was sleeping with me, had bought Porn Magazines. That's the part I'm not gonna tell them.

But now, I was ready to finally come home. I sure did miss the Gang something awful.

_Stop. Left. Right. Ag-  
><em>  
>I stopped my left foot in mid-air as I started to to hear the sound of a car engine that sounded similar to Darry's. I grabbed my almost one hundred pound bag<em>, <em>and when I swung it over my shoulders, it nearly knocked the wind out of me.

I started walking towards the curb when the familiar red truck pulled up . And to my surprise, I saw Darry sitting in the run-down truck. And he came along with an empty front seat, back seat, and trunk. Alright, now I'm confused; Where is everybody? I know I didn't expect a red fuckin' carpet, but Jesus, can they at least pretend that I exist?

As I walked up to the truck, I clearly started to see Darry's face. He was wearing a **'welcome back' **grin, but his blue eyes were telling a different story.

**~*Curtis du Freak*~**

A few minutes after we pulled off and started driving down the road that leads to Home, Darry told me that the Gang was "cleaning the house". I didn't believe a word that just came out of his mouth, but it looked like he was really telling the truth, so I just nodded and looked straight ahead out the window glass, that would shake everytime we hit a bump. After the fourth bump, Darry asked me about my stay at the Camp site.

"It was fun. But now I'm really happy that I'm home. Where I'll be safe and sound." I saw Darry wince in the corner in my eye, when I said the word 'safe'. What did I say _now_?

I looked at Darry to ask what's wrong, but he just gave me that smile. You know, the 'I'm-okay' smile. I returned the smile back before I turned away to look out my window. On the thirteenth bump, we rode past Buck Merril's place. I still remembered that time when I went there and got drunk. And the next day I had regret it for two reasons; One, Darry got so furious that I thought I literally saw steam coming out of his ears, and Two, I threw up half of my stomach into the toilet, and trust me, that was not a good feeling at all. That was first and last time going to Buck Merril's and drinking.

On the seventeenth bump, we past the DX. Everything looked the same there, except the usual flock of girls and cars that only came during Soda and Steve's shifts. If you really think about it, Soda and Steve was the real reason why the gas station is always packed. The other employees just did the regular; Standing behind the counter or pumping cars.

God, I sure do miss him. No, not Steve...Soda. It felt weird without Soda this whole week. I felt...empty. It felt like a left half of myself at home while the other half left. I wonder if he misses me as much I miss him.

After the twenty sixth bump in the rode, the house started to come into view. I saw four figures on the porch. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and Johnny. Johnny was sittin g on the first step with his shoulders hunched, with a frown plastered on his face. Then when he saw Darry's truck, a smile started to grow. Two-Bit was also sitting on the porch, just a few steps above Johnny, wearing that shit eating grin as always. Two-Bit always looked like he had ants in his pants on any occasion.

Dally and Steve were leaning against the wooden boards. Even though Dally was tough hood, I could still see that he was kinda happy to see me. And for Steve...he just looked like the same ol' Steve I saw last week. Good. A caring Steve would be creepy.

Two-Bit suddenly shouted, "Horseboy is back!" And it sent the Gang in hysterics. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

As soon as I stepped out of the vehicle, Darry was already on the sidewalk, with my bag in his hands. (How did he get on the sidewalk so fast?) He carried my bag like it was the weight of a normal sized cat. I can't wait till I get older so I can have muscles like Darry. I'm getting sick of being the weak one out of the bunch.

As I was about to speak, my words suddenly got caught in my throat as I really noticed and took in the Gang's appearance.

They looked like they were...glowing. And their features changed; Their eyes were darker than usual, and they looked alittle pale. They also looked more handsome than usual. Okay, this was getting weird. . . it's only been three months. What happened while I was gone?

Sigh._ 'Damn Puberty.'_

Well, this wouldn't be the first time this situation happened. I quickly shrugged it off and headed up the porch. Just like any other welcome home greeting, Two-Bit asked me about twenty questions, while the others just either groaned, shook their head, or laughed at Two-Bit's idiotic questions. Darry asked him to let me get situated first, but Two-Bit still went ahead, and that's when he asked a question that took me way off guard.

"Don't try to down-play it, Kid. You've been readin' Porn, haven't you?" Then the Gang bust out laughing, and I think I felt the porch shale alittle. Everyone was laughing except for Darry, who was silently glaring at Two-Bit. The tip of my ears started to burn.

And before Two-Bit could ask again, Darry cut him off, and his voice was dripping with poisonous anger, " Shut the hell up, Two-Bit. What you need to be readin' is the newspaper so you could look for a job." That sent the gang into another round of laughter. I was already heading inside of the house before I could hear Two-Bit's smart remark.

_'I need to stop hangin' around him so much.'_

When the front door slammed behind me, the air went completely silent once again. I took in the clean house; Darry was right, they did clean up around here.

And honestly, they did a pretty good damn job. Darry must've been breathing down their necks.

The floor was spotless. No cake crumbs, beer bottles, poker cards, cigarette butts. . .all I saw was the carpet, which also looked vacuumed. All of the leather or jean jackets were hung up neatly on the rack, and the brown table that usually held letters, cups, test papers and combs. . .is now holding nothing, except the four wooden table legs and a few cup holders.

Everything was in it's place, and the items that either didn't have a place, or was too valuable, was put into a cardboard box, that was placed right next to the neat bookshelf.

It hasn't been this clean ever since mom and dad passed away.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear my name being called. . .

"Ponyboy?"

That voice sounded like bell chimes. . .

That voice that I've been dying to hear for the past three months. . .

That voice that made my heart flutter, and twist my stomach into knots. . .

That voice, that belonged to the one and only. . .

I looked up to find my favorite brother, lover, and best friend, Sodapop Curtis, standing in the kitchen doorway, gazing at me with awe. I gasped silently as I took in _his_ new appearance.

He was so. . .beautiful. Not that he wasn't before, but he looked way more beautiful than a. . .human. He made Elvis look like a dancing and singing monkey wearing a wig.

Soda's golden-hair was messed up in a sexy bad boy way, and I swear I thought could hear the long strands of hair screaming, _'Pull me!'_Instead of his eyes being the usual color of coffee colored orbs, they were the sea of a dark chocolate that someone could easily drown in if they even take one small glance in them. They were suddenly filled with happiness, joy, excitement. . .the list went on. He stood up proud, and with confidence, and that just made his long, lean body look even more defined and breath-taking. His arched eyebrows were hiding under his sex hair, and he had that perfect jaw-line that I would just love to run my tongue over. And I think I almost came right there as I took in the sight of his full, pinkish-red, plump lips. I licked my dry lips.

He was wearing one of his checkered shirts, that showed off his beautiful skin. His jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips, and as always, he was wearing no foot-wear.

Last time I saw Soda, he was just called _'handsome'_, or _'hot'_, or _'Greek God'_, but now, there are no words to describe anymore. I wonder what girls said now when they saw him.

It felt like hours, instead of minutes since we've been staring at each other, until Soda's God-like voice sliced through the silence. "Oh Pony. . .it's really you," he started taking slow steps towards me, while still looking me in the eye," it's been so long. I know it's been three months, but these past three months felt like three years."  
>He was standing in front of me now, (more like towering over me), with his deep eyes raking all over my body. I suddenly felt self-conscious and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. His eyes soon found mine, and again, there was something placed in them. It was that look he gave me when we were all alone, which was right now.<p>

Lust.

That's when I didn't notice we were standing so close until I felt him blow his breath in my face. It hit me like a ton of bricks. The scent was so arousing. It smelled like honey, mixed with a hint of wheat, and vanilla. My lips ached to be on his. I hoped he felt the intense heat in between us.

_When did it get so hot and stuffy in here?_

Soda took his long fingers, and bought them to my cheek-bones, and traced it down to my jaw-line, all the way down to my parted lips, because I was now taking in deep breaths, trying to control my breathing. His fingers touching me felt like fire on my skin. His thumb flicked in between my half-open lips, before whispering, "So beautiful," under his breath, and then I soon found his plump lips pressed against mines.

His lips felt so soft, and tasted so sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I dug my fingers into his golden locks, and gently tugged on them as I felt him take my bottom lip in between his teeth, and he bit down on it, making me gasp lightly. He took this as an advantage to slip his hot, weeping tongue in my mouth, and my tongue shyly found his. He wrapped his tongue around mines, and started to play with it in unusual, but good-feeling way, that made me wanna cum right there. One of his hands were placed placed-palm flat-on the base of my throat, while the other was placed on my lower back, with his thumb stroking my skin lightly. His touches were so light. It wasn't like. . .Soda.

I've been waiting for weeks, for Soda, for Soda kissing me, _really_ touching me. And this is what I get? I needed to really _feel_ Soda against me, I had to get that animal back out of him.

I tugged on his hair harder, trying to deepen the kiss. I usually don't act this dominant, but he led me no choice. I grinded my hips against his, and before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall, with Soda's body pressed against mines. His chest vibrated as he growled deep in his chest. _That's it. . .bring out the beast._ He broke the kiss, and I whimpered, leaving me breathless. Our foreheads were pressed together, as he kept staring at me with that gaze that could make me melt under it. His eyes were now a pitch black, and it made my throbbing shaft twitch. And to really get him aroused, I swiftly whipped my tongue out, before seductively licking my already wet lips, _slowly_. That must've set him off, because he groaned again, this one louder than the other, and attacked my mouth with a kiss hot and hard, it made my knees shake alittle.

His hand that was on my lower back soon found its way into my pants, and underwear, found its way to my ass, and gave it alittle squeeze, making me squeak like a mouse. Our tongues were fighting, for dominance, but I soon gave up, and just surrendered to him and his skilled tongue. I love it when he makes me feel this way; the feeling when he makes my knees weak. . .make my eyes roll in the back of my head. . .just what he was doing right now, when he started to attack my neck with hot kisses and bites. I gasped in pleasure, as the back of my head hit the wall with a loud thump. "Soda. . ." I whispered. His lips stopped at my Adam's Apple, then. . .he stopped, before coming back up to my face and kissing me on the lips one more time. His lips found its way to my ear, before whispering, "Welcome home, baby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter will be in Soda's POV, so he'll be telling you what happened while Pony was gone, and why he had to stop kissing Pony so early.<strong>_

_**Hoped you enjoyed. Plz review!**_

~L. Thunder


	2. Please Don't Go

**A/N: **(Laughs nervously) Sorry about not updating in awhile...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**As usual, the Movie/Book belongs to the magnificent S.E. Hinton.

**WARNING: **If you can't stand slash, incest, or any type of sexual activity, don't even glance at this story. If you choose to ignore this, you've been warned...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>  
><strong>*^~Please Don't Go~^*<strong>

_**Just run away**_  
><em><strong>from these lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>back to yesterday<strong>_  
><em><strong>safe tonight<strong>_

_**I feel the sun creeping up like tick-tock**_  
><em><strong>I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not<strong>_  
><em><strong>we'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked<strong>_  
><em><strong>yeah you got me begging begging<strong>_

_**baby please don't go**_  
><em><strong>if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>if you feel the way I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>if you leave I'm gonna find you<strong>_

_**Artist: Mike Posner**_

* * *

><p>One name. Two syllables. Four letters. That was the only name that I could think about for the past twelve weeks.<p>

_Pony._

I was nearly moping around the house, until Steve finally had enough and decided to drag me out the house. I was glad, too. Everything reminded me of _him_. Everywhere I looked, there was a book, homework, notebooks, his pens. . . which he lost the cap to on everyone.

But Steve taking me out didn't help me none. Even every _place_ we went to-especially the movies or the book store-reminded me of that angelic face. He was on my mind 24/7. I knew I was gonna regret Ponyboy going to that camp. I started to miss my baby right when his adorable, ticklish feet stepped out of the house.

_Oh Pone. . . why did you have to leave and not take me with you?_

_No one_ on Earth doesn't know how much I love my baby brother, not even him.

Ponyboy is my life. And without him, I'm nothing. . . just another regular teenage boy who's taking up space.

He's my oxygen. I _need _him in order to survive. He's the reason why the sun rises every morning. . . the reason that the Earth spins. . .

. . . the reason for my happiness.

Everybody always staring at me, and complimenting me about my good looks. But compared to Pony, I was the Ugly Duckling.

It's such a blessing to wake up in the morning to find the most beautiful, _curvacious _body in the Universe, lying right next to me. His slightly pink porcelain skin-which is softer than a baby's bottom-that fits perfectly under my fingers.

I love it when I make him blush, how he looks down to the floor, as the strands of hair falls down in his face. _So cute._

His face was acne free. But even if he would have just one little pimple, I still wouldn't give a damn. His facial features were so soft, so innocent, so _beautiful_. . . And somebody would have to go through me if they wanted to mess it up.

But that was never gonna happen, because I'm his protector.

I always joked about me having the longer and better hair out of me and Pony. But it was all a lie.

His hair felt like silk through my fingers. And I especially loved the way it looked in direct sunlight; Soft brown, with that little pinch of red.

And don't get me started on the smell. . . so arousing. . . I don't know how, but it's true.

Strawberries. Fresh strawberries that smelled as if they've just been picked. I could get high from just taking a small whiff.

Pony always complained about his eye color, how he always said said that he wished that they could be more gray instead of green. But honestly, I thought that they were _perfect_, just the way they were.

Green with strange slits of gray. . . I never thought about that combination until the first day I saw Pony; when he was born. And behind those piercing eyes holds pure innocence, dreams, and mysterious thoughts that no one would ever know until he spoke them aloud.

His cheeks were so soft and round and blush-able;they would always make a new color (red or pink), for the _Crayola Crayons_.

Those sweet lips that would always taste like the sweetest candy to me. . . And he would always know what he's doing to me when he always take his bottom lip in between his teeth, and gently nip on them while he's staring at me. Then he would oh-so slowly whip out his small pink tongue and swiftly lick his lips, so they would moisten and glisten in the dim light.

But as when we finally get alone, he'd get his payback. . .

And Fuck. Me. Sideways._ That body. . .__  
><em>  
>I'm the luckiest fucker in the world.<p>

That soft, flat, delicious stomach, those nice, muscular long legs. . . And even for fourteen year old, he had quite the package.

I love how his skin is so responsive to my touches. How his pink little nipples would immediately feel like pebbles when I roll my hot tongue over them. Or how his delectable ass would clench when I smack it._  
><em>

He had all of his curves in the right place. . . There were no words to describe how beautiful he was.

But I didn't just love him because of his body. He was funny, stubborn (he gets that from Darry), and smart. _**Really**_ smart. Unlike the rest of us, he can get outta this fucked up neighborhood and actually explore the world.

Ponyboy was a blessing in disguise.

These past couple of weeks have been a living hell for me. I was always bored without Pony by my side, and my heart would always crack when I would wake up to find an empty, cold spot next to me. Even being in our room without him would make me feel. . . lonely.

So I decided to sleep on the couch in the living room until Ponyboy would return.

Darry thought I was starting to go too far with the situation. But he didn't understand.

Ponyboy is my soul mate.

And when he's not around me, I feel empty. Cold. Alone.

And hot-headed.

I almost re-arranged Steve's fucking face the other day when he told me to get over this depression.

"He's gonna come back, Soda. It's not the end of the fucking world."

When those words immediately left his mouth, all I saw was red, as white-hot fury shot through every inch inside of my body.

If it wasn't for Darry to quickly shut Steve the hell up, I would've already snapped off the Bastard's fucking head and put it out on the front porch for display.

It's was like none of them seemed to understand how much Pony means to me.

He needs me, I need him, and without each other. . . we're just not complete.

But now since Ponyboy got over the loss of our parents, and that the Socs aren't bothering him as much, life is finally giving us a break.

Everything got back to normal.

For a while. . .

It all happened on that night, that changed our lives forever. And I still remember it like it was yesterday.

**o o o**

_One month ago. . ._

_It was eleven o' clock at night and I was the only one in the house, watching _Mission Impossible_._

_I was sitting Indian style on the couch, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, with a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, mixed up with some _Lucky Charms _cereal. Anyone else would've already had a bad stomach just by looking at it._

_Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and Johnny were at the Dingo. I was supposed to be going too, but I declined at the last minute._

_I still wasn't feeling too hot on Ponyboy leaving._

_And since Darry was working late tonight, I was alone. . . and bored.  
><em>

_As I got untangled from the blankets, I walked into the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink, and fished into the fridge to find a Pepsi. Like I said: Stomach of Steel._

_The same time I shut the refrigerator's door, so did the front's. I already knew it was Darry; The footsteps were loud, hard and heavy._

_"Hey Darry," I greeted while I opened the draw and started to search for the can opener._

_I didn't get a response. Even though my back was facing him, I could still feel the sense that he was mad about something. I finally found the can opener. I snapped the cap, and the popping sound was the only noise you could hear in the house. I took a swift out of the long neck bottle before placing it on the counter._

_"You alright, Dar? Did your boss give your boss give you your raise like he pr—" _

_I was soon cut off when I turned around and walked straight into a hard, broad chest. I looked up to find Darry, gazing down at me—with those piercing ice blue eyes, that suddenly darkened to a ultramarine—with a look that made me uncomfortable._

_Why the_ hell_ was he standing so close?_

_We were both standing so close—with our chests pressed against each other—that I could even feel his breath hitting my forehead. And even though he had was wearing a T-shirt on that clung to his chest, I could still feel the intense heat radiating off his body._

_Every cell in my body told me to get away from him._

_Run, Soda, run. . ._

_Danger, danger. . ._

_Get the hell outta there! **NOW**!_

_But even if I tried to escape, it wouldn't be any use, because he had me trapped against the kitchen counter. Before I could even utter out a single word, a pair wet lips found it's way to my neck._

_The fuck. . .?_

_My mouth went dry and my throat closed up as I tried to make out a sentence, and actually believe that I was in the kitchen with Darry gnawing at my neck. My brain suddenly switched on, and I was able to speak._

_"D-darry. . .w-what are you do-doing?" I stuttered. But it was like he didn't seem to hear me. My eyes suddenly rolled in the back of my head as he started to suck on the tender part of my skin that he nipped at.  
><em>

_I couldn't help but moan at the sensation.  
><em>

_I haven't felt this good ever since my baby left, but all of those thoughts soon left my mind as it started to fill up with the fog of lust._

_My whole body shuddered as his hot tongue swept across my flesh. When my arms started to work again, I bought my hand to his soft hair and gently started to tug and pull; to encourage him to keep going._

_That's when he stopped, and I almost wouldn't have heard Darry mutter a 'I'm sorry'—because of my suddenly dazed state—as he quickly bit into my flesh._

**o o o**_  
><em>

_Pain. Pain. And more pain. It was so excruciating. It felt like I was dying, and going straight to the Flaming Pits of Hell._

_Until I saw a figure. A huge fucking figure. But that figure was unbelievably handsome._

_Darry._

_Not that he wasn't handsome before. But he looked inhumanly be__autiful. Like he was marveled out of sculpture by that Michelangelo dude._

_And that's when I started to feel the difference about myself._

_When I opened my eyes wider, everything was so damn clear. Sharp. Defined. I was able to see the dust mites flying around the room. I saw colors and patterns and textures that no human eyes wouldn't be able to see._

_And I was able to hear_ everything_. Miles and miles from where I was._

_I could hear the T.V. two doors down from us. They were watching_ I Love Lucy_._

_I could hear the trees brushing against each other, and the wind that was blowing ferociously outside, even though all the windows were closed shut._

_And multiple smells were hitting me from every direction; Spoiled milk that was over due two days ago, the chocolate cake that was sitting out on the kitchen table (which smelled disgusting, by the way), the oil grease mixed with cheap perfume off of my clothes, Darry's breath, that smelled like some type of fruit—an apple?—the roses that dad got for mom on their anniversary that was sitting in the glass vase next to the window._

_Dirty socks, beer, leftover lasagna from last night. . .  
><em>

_**o o o**_

And that's when I smelled _him_._**  
><strong>_

_**o o o**_

_The smell hit me like a tornado._

_Strawberries._ Fucking_ ripe, juicy, sweet strawberries. And flowers; Lilies to be exact. The smell was erotic, and mouth-watering, I couldn't help it when a animal like snarl ripped out of my throat.  
><em>

_I sniffed the air, blocking all of the other smells. They were no where compared to this one._

_When I sniffed again, all of my senses were violently assaulted. My nostrils flared, and another growl erupted, from the deep pit of my stomach._

_It smelled so delicious, fine, exquisite. Which just made the slight discomfort in my throat, that became a raging fire._

_I felt like a monstrous creature, ready to attack at any given moment to search for that arousing scent._

_Venom over filled my mouth, dripping from my teeth. In an instant, all my attempts at humanity were lost. I became a dangerous predator, who just smelled his prey._

_Like lightning, I was up on my two feet, and I automatically got down into a crouch, ready to attack at any given moment._

_In a half of a second, Darry was a few feet in front of me, holding his palms out in front of him in a I'm-not-gonna-shoot gesture.  
><em>

_"Sodapop," he whispered in a hypnotic voice,"Calm down." I ignored his command._

_"What's that_ smell_?" I snarled, still in crouch._

_He didn't speak, so I continued, even though the smell still burned my throat._

_"Why am I acting like this? Why can I. . .hear, see and _smell_ things that I normally can't? **What**. **Happened**. **To**. **Me**?" I made sure to punctuate every syllable at my last sentence harshly._

_Darry sighed, and ran a hand through his brown hair. And then, of course, me so_ smart_, I sniffed through my nose once again._

_Jesus Christ._

_It was like it was made just for me. The magnificent scent gave me pleasure, that I could almost taste on my tongue. But it also bought me pain, because it felt like I was inhaling flames._

_My mind went pitch black, and I became that fearsome monster, that no one wouldn't want to near._

_Only four words seemed to register through my brain.  
><em>

_**That**. **Scent**. **Is**. **MINE**!_

_Forgetting about Darry and his comforting words that were useless, I started searching through the house at immortal speed. I searched every room, every corner, every closet, and the more I searched, the more angry I would get when I couldn't find it._

_The last room. Was mine and Pony's._

_I kicked the door opened and when it hit the wall, it sounded like thunder cackling._

_Damn that's gonna leave one hell of a den—_

_The scent hit my nose once more._

_Mine. Mine! MINE!_

_I attacked the room, not caring what type of mess I left behind. I went through my draws and smelled each one of my shirts. It was probably the smell of a broad that rubbed against me. I went through the closets and smelled all of my jeans: Nothing. I even smelled my DX cap._

_The smell was in this room, very close by, but I couldn't find it._

_In a nano second, Darry was standing in the doorway, with a nervous expression on his face._

_Darry was nervous._

_But the question was: Why_ was _Darry nervous?_

_And that's when it suddenly hit me.  
><em>

_I smelled all of _my_ stuff, _my_ belongings._

_I heard Darry calling my name, trying to soothe me again, but I was too far away.  
><em>

_It couldn't be. . ._

_I walked slowly to Pony's side of the bed, and grabbed his pillow._

_It's impossible. . ._

_I gripped it tightly, and bought it up to my face. But I didn't have to, because the scent already wrapped around my nose like a blanket._

_Strawberries and lilies._

_Oh. Shit._

_My knees started to shake, and the world started to spin. I clutched the fluffy comforter, and I did the only thing I could do._

_I inhaled._

_Even the pillow couldn't mute the sounds of my growls and snarls._

_Ponyboy. It was Ponyboy all along. . ._

_Smells so good. . . and tender. . . and juicy. . ._

_Have to find him. . ._

_One bite won't hurt him. . ._

_And no one's gonna stop me. . ._

_**MINE**!_

_Before I could register, I was slammed roughly against the wall, and Darry's face was only inches from mines. Damn he was stronger than a motherfucker. If I was still human, my limbs would've already broke into two. When he spoke, his voice was calm, but very deadly._

_"Sodapop Patrick you better get a fuckin' hold of yourself. I know this is gonna be hard for you to control, but you will **NOT **put your baby brother in jeopardy!"_

_"But—" He cut me off._

_"**NO**! There is no 'buts'! You're not gonna harm your brother just because you can't control your thirst. Understand?"_

_Wait, thirst? That was what I was feeling that whole time? The hell. . .?_

_Fear took over my body. "Darry, what am I?"_

_Darry's solid eyes once became liquid again, as he loosened his grip on me, but still get a firm grip on either, so I either won't hunt my brother down, or either because he could sense that my legs were still feeling shaky._

_Darry never answered my question, so I asked again, but differently. "Darry, what are _we_?"_

_Icy blue eyes suddenly met worried brown eyes. Then all of a sudden, I heard a small, frightened voice in the back of my head, that sounded just like Darry. And that's when I immediately regretted asking the question, as the tiny voice gave me spoke. The answer was sharp._

Welcome to your new life, Pepsi-Cola. You're a bloodsucker. A Vampire.

**o o o**

Yeah, now you know the story. I got turned into a filthy, bloodsucking demon, who wanted to _kill_ his baby brother. And Steve and Two-Bit are the ones to blame.

Darry told me everything that happened, from Steve and Two-Bit going to a bar, to meeting two fuck hot gorgeous women, to the women biting their dumb asses, to biting the rest of us: Me, Darry, Dally and Johnny. Darry didn't have to hold me back this time, because I had beat the holy fuck out of both of them. If they were still humans, they would've already been in their fucking graves by now.

I know that was weeks ago, but I was still fucking pissed at them. Me and Darry. Especially Darry. The look he gave to both Steve and Two-Bit made Dally look like a ballerina.

I wasn't also mad, but I was frightened as well. I was so scared that if I got near Pony, I would drain him dry. I would've never, _ever_ forgave myself if _anything_ happened to Pony. Not in a million years. But I was _so_ lucky that I had Darry by my side the whole way.

Now, even though Pony's scent still burned my throat, I had learned control. Tomorrow he would finally be coming home, and I was ready to face my biggest fear in my entire life.

Facing Pony again.

**o o o**

_You okay, Sodapop? _Darry asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," I grumbled, knowing he could still hear me, even though he was a couple of minds away from the house.

I was still a little anxious and nervous, but I think I had it all under control.

_Yeah, shithead. You think._

I scowled at one of Pony's white T-shirts I was wearing. I bought it up to my nose once more and inhaled, ignoring the crazy burning sensation.

_Damn it. Out of all people why did have to be my sweetheart? Was God punishing me for something I did? Fuck. I wish it could've been anybody except—_

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

Oh God, he's here.

_Thump Thump. Thump. Thump.  
><em>

_"Horseboy is back!" _Two-Bit shouted, making Ponyboy's heart accelerate in embarrassment.

Oh God, I can't do this. I just can't. . .

_"Don't try to down-play it, Kid. You've been readin' Porn, haven't you?" _Pony's heart jumped twice, and I could just imagine all of the blood rushing up to his delicate cheeks. Damn it, shut the hell up, Two-Bit!

Darry read my mind, because he growled,"Shut the hell up, Two-Bit. What you need to be readin' is the newspaper so you could look for a job." _Thanks, Dar. I owe you._

I heard the front door slam, followed by soft footsteps.

_Thump Thump._

I opened the room door, and walked down the hall.

_Thump Thump._

The closer the distance, the stronger the smell.

_Thump Thump._

I could hear his breathing in the Living room.

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

I stopped in the kitchen doorway. I only saw the back of him, which was putting a tent in my jeans, as I watched his sway that plump ass every time he walked._  
><em>

I breathed in a big puff of air, ignoring the burn, and said,"Ponyboy?"

He stopped walking, and his heart paced more and more. I licked my lips and swallowed the venom that was over flowing in my mouth.

_Calm down, Soda. _Darry called in my mind. I nodded, as Ponyboy finally started to turn around to face me.

I think my frozen heart jumped at his appearance. _Damn, I can't wait till we're alone._

He more beautiful than any girl or guy. . . combined.

His copper hair was longer, and looked silkier and soft. Even from across the room, I could smell the shampoo;Strawberries. His eyelashes were so thick and long, as it fanned his rose colored cheeks every time he blinked. His jaw was clenched, and I had the sudden urge to suck and nip at it. Then I took in the sight of his small, delectable lips. I imagined me sucking in his bottom lip, before plunging my tongue in his hot, sweet and wet cavern. Damn it, he just got here and he's already making my jeans uncomfortable.

His grey cotton shirt clung to his chest, making his curvy hips show out more. His shirt was pulled a little, to show off his torso. His skin was so soft. He had legs longer than any super model's. I imagined them being wrapped around my shoulders or waist. Those jeans made his thighs and delicious ass pop out. It looked like he got stronger, too. I was able to see a layer of muscle wrapped around his skin. His body was so glorious; so lean, and it was in the figure of a S. He always reminded me of a snake;Curvy, hypnotizing, and dangerous.

Images automatically popped up in my head, showing all the ways how and where I could possibly fuck Pony.

It felt like ages just staring at each other until I finally spoke,"Oh Pony. . .it's really you," I said as I started taking steps towards him."It's been so long. I know it's been three months, but these past three months felt like three years."I heard Steve scoff outside, then Darry smacked in the back of the head.

Then before I knew it, I was standing so close to him, that I felt his delicious breath hit me. Lilies. Then I heard a voice in my head. It wasn't Darry, this voice was harsher, meaner. It was the monster inside of me.

_Come on, all you gotta do is bite him. Simple as that._

Ignoring the demon, I took my long fingers, and traced them down to his cheek bones, to his jaw-line, all the way down to his parted lips, as he was trying to control his jagged breathing.

_You're a vampire aren't you? What do they do: Kill their prey._

I mentally told him to shut his God damn trap, as I flicked my thumb over his flesh."So beautiful," I whispered huskily, before attaching my hungry lips to his.

Lilies and strawberries were all around me, and the flames in the back of my throat burned like hell, but all I did was deepen the kiss. I took his bottom lip in between my now sharper teeth. I oh so gently bit down, making him gasp in pleasure, making his mouth open wider. I invited my tongue in without a invitation, and I put my tongue everywhere it could. I felt his small hands digging into my scalp, as he was trying to pull me closer. He didn't have to ask me twice. Then, he did something he knew he shouldn't have: He bucked his hips towards mine, making the monster in me growl.

I slammed him into the wall behind him, and pulled my lips apart from his. His eyes were half-closed, but I could see them filled with lust. They were all gray, no green. He was panting and his breath kept shooting into my face like cannon balls. _Don't tempt me, honey. . ._

Then, his small tongue slipped out of his mouth, as he swept it across his already wet lips. Now it's time to show him who's boss. . .

I slammed my mouth back onto his, and grabbed his hips with one of my hands, while the other went to grab his ass through his jeans."Soda," he whimpered as he kept grinding up against me, trying to get some sort of release, but it wasn't enough.

The more his heart quickened his pace, the closer the monster was about to slip out.

I traced my mouth all the down until it reached his throat. I pressed my mouth to it gently, feeling and hearing the pulse. It was like music to my ears. _Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

I bought my mouth to his now red ear, and whispered,"Welcome home, baby."

I was so glad to have him back.

But I was also still worried, because now I have to keep myself from killing him.

_Let the games begin._

Then the monster laughed.

**o o o**

A/N: (Hides) Please don't hurt me. If you're reading this, then you've found out that I edited this chapter. But I had to. It looked so un-finished. I would've if my mother wouldn't kept rushing me to get off the computer last night. So, sorry about that. . .

Anyway, some of you are probably wondering: Do they have supernatural abilities? Answer: Yes. I stole some from S. Meyer. I hope she doesn't mind.

**Soda: **Dangerously strong. (Yes, he's stronger than Darry)

**Darry: **Telekinesis. Darry can go into a person's mind-Vampire and Human-and talk to them.

**Johnny: **He has the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him.

**Two-Bit: **He has the power to cause a painful. electric shock-like jolt in anyone he touches.**  
><strong>

**Dally: **Dally can use a seductive, hypnotic voice, making anyone do anything he says.

**Steve: **I don't have one for Steve yet. Are there any requests?

So I guess that's everything. See you in Chapter 3!**  
><strong>


	3. A Year Without Rain

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile, you guys. 26 reviews; for only 2 chapters! You people spoil me.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders. The things I would do to keep Soda & Pony for myself...

**Since you guys have been so patient, here's a treat from the past of how it all started.** **It's kinda short. But maybe you'll still like it. **

**Chapter Three****: A Year Without Rain**

_Oooooh_  
><em>Can you feel me when I think about you? <em>  
><em>With every breath I take <em>  
><em>Every minute, no matter what I do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wondering the desert _  
><em>For a thousand days <em>  
><em>Don't know if it's a mirage <em>  
><em>But I always see your face, baby <em>

_I'm missing you so much _  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side <em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh<em>

**July 22, 1961  
><strong>

_I was so excited. The I'm-so-excited-that-I'm-gonna-pee-on-myself excited. And I had a reason why.  
><em>

_First off, today is my birthday. I'm finally nine years old. Now I can start to hang out with my brothers and their awesome friends. Sweet!_

_And secondly, me and Sodapop were heading to our room for my big surprise that I've been waiting for ever since the party started. He told me that he was gonna show me when after my birthday party. Now that is, my heart hasn't stopped beating like drumsticks. _

_Once when got inside the room, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I started jumping up and down like I had ants in my pants. "C'mon, Soda! Where is it? Where's my surprise?"_

_After Soda closed the door, he came up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders to get me to calm down. "Slow your roll, little brother. There are a few...conditions, before you can get your surprise." That was one my "Words of Week" from school._

_Condition: The state of something, esp. with regard to its appearance, quality, or working order._

_"Okay," I agreed. Soda nodded and tightened his grip on my shoulders._

_"First," he spoke in a business like tone, "this surprise is between me and you. No one needs to know about this. **No one**. Understand?" The look in his brown eyes were deadly serious. I quickly nodded my head._

_"Second, when I give you the surprise, you have to close your eyes. Got it?" I nodded again. "Okay. Now close your eyes." I closed my eyes, and I was suddenly surrounded by darkness._

_"Can I get my surprise _now_?" I was starting to get impatient._

_That's when I felt Soda's hard chest pressed against my softer one, and his warm breath taking over my senses. "Yes," he whispered in voice that he only uses for Sandy, "Happy Birthday, baby." That's when his lips connected with mine._

_I gasped in shock, but didn't try to pull away. Both of Soda's were wrapped around my slim waist. He broke the kiss for a split second, and whispered to me softly, "Relax, baby. Just listen to your body right now." And then he pressed his lips back to mine. I listened to my big brother, and let my body take over. _

_ It worked; I relaxed more, as my frame leaned against Soda. His grip on my waist tightened, and that's when I felt something hard poking me in the stomach. It was Soda's...private part._

_He started to ground it against me, and a moaned escaped from my mouth. I bought my hands up to Soda's silky locks, and began to tug on him so I could deepen the kiss. Soda bit my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took this advantage to plunge his hot, wet, slippery tongue into my wet cavern. I whimpered as his tongue licked and swiped at places I didn't even that existed. It felt so good. Unbelievably good._

_ But a part of my brain knew this was wrong. We were brothers. Brothers weren't supposed to do stuff like this at all._

_But the other part of my brain didn't care._

_All you could hear in the bedroom was wet, slippery sounds of teeth and tongue smashing against each other, and the sounds of delicious moans, groans, growls, and whimpers._

_Soda finally broke the kiss, but his lips didn't leave my skin on my body. He moved to the shell of my ear and gently nipped at it, making me groan in pleasure. _

_He spoke directly in my ear. "Do you want to stop?" I whispered a 'no' as I continued to grab him by his hair and grind my hips into his, trying to make this ball that was below my abdomen disappear. _

_Soda continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. I wanted to wait for the perfect time...I've always felt this very special connection between us that's greater than anybody else's. We were meant to be together like this, Pony." I moaned at his words. The ball only grew bigger, and got tighter._

_He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, and slowly dipped a hand into my underwear. His hand began rubbing my privates. I bit my swollen lip to keep from crying out._

_"I love you, Ponyboy. I've always loved you as a brother...and a lover. I could never stop loving you like this. We've always been connected to the hip. You know that right?"_

_I nodded as he picked up the pace, and my moans were coming out in short, raspy breaths. _

_"Your my life, honey. Without you, I'm nothing. I'll be anything you want me to be; brother, best friend, hero, boyfriend, lover...husband."_

_That's when I had a mental picture of us getting married, going on our honeymoon, making endless love every night. The thought made me shudder in pleasure and desire.  
><em>

_"Soda...Ohhh, don't stop, please," I begged at mercy. He listened to my command. Then out of nowhere, he started to stroke me harder and faster, with all of the strength he had in that hand._

_I felt the ball; it was getting tighter and bigger, getting ready to explode any second. _

_Soda bought his soft lips to my ears as he continued to pump me. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis...I love you." And then he crashed his lips to mind to mute my loud scream as I let go. The ball finally disappeared.  
><em>

_From this day forward, I began to fall for my oldest brother, Sodapop Patrick Curtis...hard._

**~.~.~**

**Please don't give me that look. Don't worry; there's gonna be a continuation to Ponyboy's past, and then we'll get back to the real-deal.**** It's gonna be longer, I promise. ;)  
><strong>

**But right now, I wanna know what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Both? **

**Review me!**

**xLTx  
><strong>


End file.
